


Winter Collection

by RaeBans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas dance, F/F, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans
Summary: 33. Ice skating / “You’re terrible at this, let me teach you.”





	1. Introduction

A collection of winter and Christmas themed prompts.

 

Originally: [**_sportyheroesimagines_**](https://sportyheroesimagines.tumblr.com/) (tumblr)

 

Winter fic Prompts

1\. Mistletoe

2\. Snowball Fight

3\. “We’ve been outside all day and you caught a cold. I guess I have to take care of you now.”

4\. Cuddling by the fire.

5\. “You’re freezing! Let me warm you up.”

6\. “It wont stop snowing, I guess we’re stuck here until it lets up..”

7\. “Help! I need to find a gift for [Person]! Will you shop with me?”

8\. "The holidays always remind me of [insert painful memory]…”

9\. “That is the ugliest snowman I’ve ever seen..” / “Let’s build a snow man!”

10\. “You’ve had way too many Christmas cookies. I’m cutting you off.”

12\. “Let’s decorate together!”

13\. There’s something magical about the first snow of the season.

14\. “I drank too much at the office holiday party and I don’t remember what I did but EVERYONE is talking about it…”

15\. “Look at me. I’m Santa now, sit on my lap.”

16\. Exchanging gifts.

17\. “I completely forgot to get you a gift…”

18\. “I don’t want you to be alone on Christmas.”

19\. Inviting the new gf/bf over for the holidays with the family.

20\. “Don’t be such a grinch.”

21\. “You are way too old to believe in Santa.”

22\. “I got into a fist fight with the mall Santa…”

23\. Catching snowflakes on your tongue.

24\. Snow angels.

25\. Sledding.

26\. “Will you be my date to the holiday dance at school?”

27\. “Wanna share my candy cane?”

28\. “OH MY GOD WE STOLE A CHRISTMAS TREE.”

29\. “We need to shimmy down this chimney and convince a child that Santa is real.”

30\. Christmas date / proposal

31\. “Oh wow… you look way too good in that [santa/elf/reindeer/Mrs. Claus] costume…”

32\. “WHY DID YOU SUGGEST THIS MOVIE, NOW I AM SO AFRAID KRAMPUS IS COMING!”

33\. Ice skating / “You’re terrible at this, let me teach you.”

34\. “We’re on different sides of this fight, but maybe we can have a truce just for today. It is Christmas, after all…”

35\. “Look at this gingerbread person I made. It’s you.”

36\. “Why did you bodyslam the Christmas tree?”

37\. Christmas recital


	2. Ice Skating {Kageyama Tobio}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33\. Ice skating / “You’re terrible at this, let me teach you.”

You laugh as Kageyama lands on his backside yet again. Gliding back to the scowling boy, you help him to his skates … yet again. Your little blueberry puffs air out of his nose as he flushes with embarrassment.

“I-It’s not funny!”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Tobio-chan,” you quell your laughter, "You're just so terrible at this."

Kageyama clutches the wall, hardly moving from his spot. He honestly didn’t expect skating to be so hard. Even that little dumbass Hinata could skate. And it was that same idiot who recommended an ice rink date in the first place. Kageyama is definitely going to throttle that shrimp at Monday’s practice. You watch your boyfriend’s dark aura grow.

“Tobio-chan, calm down,” you chuckle, skating over to him, “Take my hand. Let me teach you”

He grabs your hand. You pull him from the wall, and you can see the unease rising within him. Guiding Kageyama around, you bring his knuckles to your lips and kiss them. His face erupts in a hot, red blush when you beam up at him.

“Like this, Tobio-chan, okay? One foot after the other. Real slow.”

Kageyama nods his head, following your instructions as best as he can. His hands are still slightly shaking, but he has steadied considerably. Kageyama grips your hands tightly, but you don’t let him slip when he stumbles slightly. You smile at his effort. However, the two of you probably wouldn’t be returning to the rink any time soon.


	3. Snowed In {Akaashi Keiji}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “It wont stop snowing, I guess we’re stuck here until it lets up..”

The world was frozen over but this week has been absolute hell for you and Akaashi. 

You both barely had time to breathe. It was exam after exam after exam, and, to make it a little bit sweeter, your professor sprinkled a project on top of it all. It was a nonstop shuffle through icy weather as the two of you went to exam hall to library to cafeteria to library. The two of you are in the final stretch, spread out on the floor of your apartment desperately trying to finish your last project. It had been 96 hours of hell, and you both thought you could finish this sooner, then relax at your place. But it’s now 10:17pm and it’s due at 11:59pm. 

Akaashi runs his hand through his messy black hair, ruffling the small curls. He spins his pen on the thumb as he runs some numbers. It’s pitch black outside and the wind is roaring against your apartment complex. Snow and ice are pelting against the window but the two of you can’t hear it over the sound of clicking keyboards and scratching pencils. 11:00pm.

You save the powerpoint and lay back on the ground, “Keiji, you send it.”

“I’m already on it,” he says, holding the laptop, “Done.”

You both sigh a breath of relief, feeling a weight lift off your chests. Akaashi lays beside you. He brings his hands up to his face, groaning tiredly.

Looking out of the window, he frowns, “It wont stop snowing, I guess we’re stuck here until it lets up.”

“There’s no way I would’ve let you go out in this anyway.” you say with your eyes closed. 

Akaashi closes his eyes again as well. Both of you are silent. Just breathing.

“Keiji?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay.”

The two of you sit up and trudge to your bedroom. You don’t bother turning on the light but you still kick the door shut behind you. The mattress creaks with your combined weigh as you and Akaashi settle into the cushion underneath you, both of you still wearing your sweaters and jeans. Sleep hits you hard and fast, and you drift off in his arms as the snow pelts down outside.


	4. Playing Santa {Bokuto Kotarou}

There was a certain time of year when Bokuto traded his usual “Hey, hey, hey!” for a just as boisterous “Ho, ho, ho!” The latter also had the tendency to be annoying, but there was sometime about the festivity of Bokuto’s “Ho, ho, ho” that made it a little more bearable that the former. 

Still.

“Ho, ho, ho!” he says as he all but kicks down the apartment door with a sack thrown over his shoulder, “Ho, ho, ho!”

You look away from the television, attention captured by Bokuto and his shenanigans like usual. He grins at you through the snowy white beard attached to his face. You raise an eyebrow. Of course, he is dressed in a red Santa suit. You won’t even ask how much it cost because you’ll A.) have a heart attack from the cost or B.) have to listen to the undoubtedly odd story detailing how he came across this full Santa suit. 

He closes the door behind him. You watch him kick off his boots, and he takes a seat in the chair in the living room. Bokuto smiles at you, patting his lap. You stare at him; he pats his lap again.

“What?” you asked.

“Look at me. I’m Santa now! Sit on my lap.”

“Sit on your lap?”

Bokuto hums in agreement, nodding his head and patting his thigh again. You roll your eyes, but stand nonetheless and make your way over to where your boyfriend. You plop down on his lap. Bokuto grins at you; his arms snake around your waist, and he pulls you closer.

“What can Santa bring you for Christmas?” he asks.

“I want a new tablet.” 

Bokuto pales and pulls down his beard, “Babe, it’s me. I, um, I can’t afford a tablet. Do you think you could ask for something else?”

“Sure thing,” you say with little grin on your face. 

Bokuto nods and places the white full beard on his chin again, “So what can Santa bring you for Christmas?”

You pretend you think, tapping your finger against your lips as your eyes look to the ceiling for an answer, “Let’s see … what I really, really want Santa?”

“What you really, really want. As long at it’s under ¥9000,” Bokuto quickly adds.

“Well, what I really want is to spend Christmas with my boyfriend. Last year, he was too busy with volleyball. I just want to be with him.”

“Oh, babe …”

“Can you do that for me Santa?” you ask.

“A-Absolutely!”

“If I give you a kiss, I’ll get my wish for sure, right,” you say, playing with his fake beard, “Don’t tell the misses, okay?”

Bokuto nods his head, staring at your lips as you close the space between you. You pull down his beard to expose his mouth and kiss him. He holds your waist tightly, the short kiss devolving into heavier kissing. He’s definitely going to make your Christmas wish come true this year. Definitely.


	5. Snowman {Hinata Shouyou}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. “That is the ugliest snowman I’ve ever seen..”

You and Shouyou fold your arms and cock your heads to the side. You furrow your brow as you stare at the poor excuse for a snowman in front of you. Shouyou purses his lips. 

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“N-No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is. You can tell me, (Name).”

“It’s not bad … i-it’s just different. What, um, what is it supposed to be?”

“It’s Natsu.”

“O-Oh! Yeah, I see now … you got the hair a-and a nose and …”

“Exactly. It’s bad. Be honest.”

“W-Well … that is the ugliest snowman I’ve ever seen … n-no offense, Shou.”

It really is a pitiful snowman. Just about the poorest excuse for a sculpture you’ve ever seen. You weren’t quite sure how someone could mess up three spheres, but your boyfriend somehow managed to accomplish it. This wasn’t a surprise though; Shouyou didn’t have an artistic bone in his body, and if you weren’t sure of it then, you are positive now.

“Yeah … I can’t make snowmen,” Shouyou admits.

“It’s okay, Shouyou. Here, let’s build a snowman together. Maybe it’ll turn out better with some help.”

He perks up and nods his head, “Thanks, (Name).”


	6. Snowed In {Oikawa Tooru}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “It wont stop snowing, I guess we’re stuck here until it lets up..”

Miyagi prefecture should expect a light snow. As the night continues, there should be light flurries. That’s what the pretty newscaster said on the news.

_Light flurries._

What’s happening outside is not light flurries. No where close. You sit at the windowsill, watching the violent winds blow snow over the neighborhood. It comes down in thick, heavy clumps, building on each other and blocking the roads. Light flurries, huh?

“Okay,” Tooru says as he enters the living room speaking on the phone, “Yeah. Takeru’s already asleep. Okay. Yeah. I’ll see you later. Be safe.”

He hangs up and slides his phone into his pocket.

“How’s your brother?” you ask. “He’s fine, but there’s no way he’s making it home tonight. It won’t stop snowing. I guess we’re stuck here until it lets up.”

You hum, looking out of the window, “Yeah, the roads look awful.”

Tooru smiles and slides next to you at your spot at the window. His arms wrap around your waist as he pulls you to his chest. You are still staring out of the window with your elbow propped up on the windowsill. He begins to pepper kisses up your exposed shoulder and neck.

“You know we are alone,” Tooru murmurs against your skin, “Takeru’s a heavy sleeper too.”

You raise an eyebrow as his hands come up to ghost over your sides, “Oh yeah?”

“Yep, and you looked a little cold over by the window. I thought I could warm you up.”

“Well, I am a little chilly,” you say playfully.

Tooru grins, moving to kiss you sweetly, “Then let me warm you up.”


	7. Holiday Dance {Tendou Satori}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. “Will you be my date to the holiday dance at school?”

Girls don’t ask him out. Girls don’t even look his way. They don’t talk to Satori either. They talked _about him_. The usual things. His looks, his red hair, his eyes. Things people were typically cruel to him about. All except for you, his dutiful manager. You looked at him and talked to him and laughed at his jokes.

But you were just friends.

Because a girl like you would never really go for a guy like him. Right?

“Satori-kun, I was wondering if you would you be my date to the holiday dance at school?” you ask.

Right. Girls like you don’t go for him. That’s why this has to be some sort of prank, a sick joke. That’s why you’ve been so nice to him. All for this moment where you could ask him this question then pull the rug out from under his feet. Well, he’s not falling for it this time.

“Um, Satori-kun?”

“This is a joke, right?” he laughs, “You know it’s not nice to joke like that.”

“Satori-kun, I wouldn’t joke about this.”

He looks at you and squints his eyes like he doesn’t believe you. You pout, stepping forward. You lean in a bit and peck his lips.

Satori just stares at you dumbfounded.

“You can pick me up at eight, okay?” For once he doesn’t have anything to say so he just nods silently as he watches you walk away with your hands behind your back. He can't believe it. Honestly, he never thought he'd be able to say this but ... _he has a date to the dance_.


	8. Grinch {Tsukishima Kei}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. “Don’t be such a grinch.”

“Keeiii-chaaannn,” you sing.

Tsukishima flinches at the sound of your voice. He buries himself deeper under his comforter. Of course his mother would let you in at this time in the morning. He groans when he hears a knock at at the door then the sound of the hinges squeaking open. The floor creaks when you pad over the wood. You smile and straddle Tsukishima over his covers. 

“Kei, get up,” you say.

“No. It’s winter break, and I don’t have practice for once. I want to sleep in.”

“It’s past noon, Kei. Get up because we’re going to the party your teammates are holding.”

“There isn’t a party.”

“Yes, there is. Tadashi told me so I’d make sure you come.”

“My mom won’t let me go.”

“You’re such a liar. I talked to your mom. She thinks it’s a good idea for you to go, too.”

He groans, “I don’t want to go.”

“Oh, come on, Kei, don’t be such a grinch,” you say, pulling down the comforter to reveal his messy blond hair and his squinted golden eyes. You kiss his cheek, handing him his glasses. Tsukishima rubs his eyes and slips them on. He sits up in his bed.

“What are you wearing?” he asks, looks at the tight little red dress you have on with white fur at the edge. 

“Ms. Claus!” you say, striking a pose, “I brought you a costume too. I know it’s a costume party, Kei. Don’t think you can get out of it.”

You hop off his bed, and put your dress back into place. Tsukishima rubs his face in his hands. He definitely didn’t want to go, but, really, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he let you go looking like that in front of those two idiots. 

“I need to shower. Give me 15 minutes.”

“Yay,” you give him a kiss and head for the door, hanging his costume on the door handle, “I’ll leave your costume here.”

He nods. Damn it, Tadashi. It was a good move to send you for him. Both of them knew he could never be a real grinch when you were around.


	9. Snowball Fight {Ushijima Wakatoshi}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Snowball fight

You were playing a dangerous game, (Name). A dangerous game, indeed. 

You don’t know why, but some where in your brain you thought it would be a good idea to pick up a ball of snow and hurl it at your boyfriend. You don’t know what you were thinking when that powdery ball exploded against that back of Watatoshi’s head. But you immediately covered your mouth and started giggling when he flinched, turning around to stare at you with his piercing olive eyes.

Both of you look at each other, standing silently in the snow, stopped on your walk home from school. You see him roll his broad shoulders. Wakatoshi adjusts his snowcap, then his gloves, then bends down to gather snow into his hand. You don’t know why you thought it would be a good idea to throw a snowball at your athletic, built, volleyball ace boyfriend. Really, you have no idea why.

He stands and gives one of those small smiles.

“You should run.”

But now you know it was a very bad idea.


	10. Snowman {Kageyama Tobio}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. “That is the ugliest snowman I’ve ever seen..” / “Let’s build a snow man!”

“Kageyama … that’s hideous.”

“Shut up, Hintata-boke!”

“And that’s supposed to be (Surname)? Oh, so the King is totally useless off the court.”

“Tsukki, nice.”

Kageyama growls at Tsukishima, only earning a smirk from the tall blond.

“If I were (Surname), I might just break up with you for this one. That is the ugliest snowman I’ve ever seen, and it’s supposed to be them?”

Kageyama adjusts his hat gruffly and crosses his arms over his chest. So maybe he isn’t a great sculptor. He thought it didn’t matter as long as he tried, and he did. He searched for the properly colored leaves and twigs under the layer of snow to make sure it match your hair. He found two rocks that were reminiscent of your beautiful (e/c) eyes. Kageyama pouts slightly. He tried, dammit, but maybe Tsukishima is right … his snowman is kind of hard to look at.

“Tobi!” he hears you call his name, “Tobi!”

You walk up to him, crunching the snow underneath your winter boots. Kageyama immediately stands in front of his “snowman” while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laugh into their gloved hands. He glares at them before looking at you.

“Hey, Shouyou-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, Tsukki!” you smile, “What are you guys up to?”

“We’re leaving,” Tsukishima says, “But I think the King has something to show you.”

You raise an eyebrow at your boyfriend as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk away. You try to peer behind him, but he moves to block your view. 

“What’s behind you?”

“It’s a snowman of you that Kageyama made!” Hinata blurts out.

“Hinata-boke!”

You skip around him and look at the poor excuse of a snowman. In a way, it’s definitely flattering, but, if you were honest that is the ugliest snowman you’ve ever seen. Kageyama blushes, looking off to the side.

“Thank you, Tobi,” you say, “I like your, er, artistic choices.”

Kageyama frowns, and you squeeze his gloved hand.

“Here, let’s try to make a better one together. Do you want to join us, Shouyou-kun?”

Hinata looks between you and his teammate. The glare from Kageyama is even colder than the snow underneath his shoes, and, for once, Hinata reads the mood. He laughs slightly.

“Oh, I think I’m gonna head out. You guys have fun.”

You shrug and wave at him as he leaves. You’re still holding your boyfriend’s hand when you beam up at him with your radiant grin. His cheeks turn red, and it’s not from the cold.

“Let’s build a snow man, Tobi!“


	11. Freezing {Ushijima Wakatoshi}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. “You’re freezing! Let me warm you up.”

A shiver wracks through your body. You snuggle into the layers of blankets over you as you try to curl into a ball at one end of the couch. Your nose is like ice when it touches your hand; you shiver again, wishing you would stave off the chill. Wakatoshi comes padding into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand. His isn’t wearing a shirt, of course. The freak of nature. For some reason, Wakatoshi was always warm. Like borderline hot to the touch. No matter what the weather was. You look over his pectorals, down his abs to the v-cut at his hips. He sits next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

“You’re freezing,” he says, “Let me warm you up.”

You don’t object, sliding even closer to your boyfriend. You place your cheek against his chest and sigh with relief. Wakatoshi flips through the television channels as you snuggle up to him. He is so warm and feel so good against your body and you’ve never been more thankful for your freakishly hot boyfriend.


	12. Brief Announcement

Are you guys are interested in more of the Haikyuu!! Winter Collection? Leave a comment below with a winter prompt and chosen character, and I'll be picking a few more to write!


	13. Grinch {Akaashi Keiji}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. “Don’t be such a grinch.”

“Akaaaaaashiiiiiiii!”

 

“Keeeeiiiiiijjjiiiiii-kun!”

 

Akaashi flinches as the door to his dorm room comes swinging open. He’s sitting at his desk with a textbook open and a highlighter in his hand. He’s supposed to be studying. Final exams are right around the corner, and this is the time when he usually hunkers down to hit the books. But you and Bokuto have different plans, of course. The two of you come marching in, each dressed in a Christmas themed costumes. His eye twitches as Bokuto strokes his faux beard and pats his stuffed belly. Even though he wears a large Santa’s hat, pieces of salt and pepper hair stick out from the cap. You’re dressed in a green elf’s outfit, equipped with tiny bells and all.

 

“Mmm,” Bokuto hums in a voice much deeper than his usual one, “Santa needs help on his Christmas mission to get hammered tonight. Will you guide my slay, my reindeer friend.”

 

He takes the sack of off his shoulders and pulls out a deer costume. You perform jazz hands, showing off the one-piece suit.

 

“What in the world is that?” Akaashi asks.

 

“It’s a reindeer outfit,” you answer, “The bars the Main Strip are giving out free drinks to people dressed in Christmas costumes. Let’s go!”

 

“Finals are coming up,” he says in a deadpan tone, “(Name)-san just might be fine, but I _know_ you need to study, Bokuto-san.”

 

Bokuto pulls down his beard and pouts, “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean.”

 

“Exactly what you think it does.”

 

“Aw, come on, Keiji-kun, don’t be such a grinch,” you whine, “It’ll be fun!”

 

“We need to be studying.”

 

“We _need_ to be taking advantage of our youth!” Bokuto interjects, “We’re in college, Akaashi. We gotta make the most of it!”

 

He sighs as the two of you stare at him with your best puppy-dog eyes. You jut your bottom lip out, quivering it ever so slightly. Akaashi tries to look away, but he can’t keep the blush from creeping up his neck.

 

“Keiji-kun, please, for me,” you beg, “Who else is going to help me take care of Kou?”

 

“Yeah, who else is going to help take care of me?”

 

Akaashi sighs, shutting his book as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Fine. Get out do I can change.”

 

You and Bokuto pump your fists. Leaning in, you peck Akaashi on the cheek before throwing the reindeer outfit over his head. He blinks, face red and thankful for the costume covering it. You pull Bokuto out of his room and shut the door behind him. He drags the costume over his head, musing his curly, black locks. Akashi smooths down his hair as best he cab as he stares at the fuzzy brown suit. His cheek is still buzzing with your kiss. Maybe Bokuto is right. It’s time to make the most of his youth. 


End file.
